bolos itu mengasyikkan
by Laudanum-sshi
Summary: First fict nih. mohon rnr. Naruko adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang bengal. bersama dengan ketiga temannya, dia selalu membolos sekolah. suatu hari, saat Naruko tengah membolos, dia justru bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang ternyata menaruh hati dengannya.


**A/N: **Halloo hay… bersama saya di sini Lily Ho. Ini bukan merupakan fict pertama yang Lily Ho buat. Tapi, ini merupakan fict pertama Lily Ho publish di akun FFn ini. Yah, sebenarnya rada-rada gugup juga. Tapi, karena semangat salah seorang teman Lily Ho yang bernama… apa ya?*mikir* Woy, Pi. Nama akun FFn loe apa?*terak pake toa* ah, Lily Ho lupa nama akunnya. Tapi, pokoknya nama panggilan Lily Ho ke dia adalah Pi*baca Pei*. Namanya kepanjangan terus aneh lagi. Jangankan nama lengkap dan akunnya. Nama panggilannya aja juga aneh. Ya udah, supaya mudah diingat, Lily Ho nyingkat dengen seenak jidat jadi Pi*dilempar sendal sama Pi*

**Warn**: Sasuke OOC, woy. Bagi yang gak suka, jangan baca! Terus AU. Di angkat dari cerita nyata Lily Ho semasa SMP. Yah, awalnya sih fict ini adalah cerpen bikinan Lily Ho. Tapi, karena yang baca cuman temen-temen sekelas alias gak laku. Ya udah, nama caracternya diubah dan ada sedikit perubahan.

**Bolos itu Mengasyikkan (c) Lily Ho**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

"Cepat. Cepat. Nanti Fugaku-sensei dengar," Bisik seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat tua jabrik pada orang di belakangnya. Tiga orang temannya mempercepat langkah mereka. Menuju pintu gerbang belakang sekolah. Nafas mereka yang semula memburu, menjadi sedikit lebih tenang kembali begitu kaki mereka berhasil melompati gerbang yang tingginya nyaris dua meter.

"Ini belum saatnya kita gembira. Lebih baik cepat ke perbatasan, sebelum ada yang melihatkita," Kali ini seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berbicara. Tanpa sempat mengiyakan, teman-temannya segera berlari menuju semak-semak yang ada di dekat situ.

Dari sana, mereka terus berjalan di balik semak tersebut hingga mencapai ujungnya. Begitu yakin tak ada orang di luar semak, anak berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya yang pertama melompat keluar. Diikuti anak laki-laki berambut merah bata dan si anak gadis. Di belakang sang gadis, seorang anak berambut hitam ikut keluar. Tawa gembira meledak dari mulut si gadis. Kakinya berjalan menyusuri padang rumput yang nyaris menyamai tingginya. Mereka berempat menyebrangi padang itu, semakin melangkah menjauhi tiang perbatasan desa yang menjulang tinggi di belakang mereka. Menuju sebuah pohon besar yang menjadi pohon pertama dari sekian banyak pohon di depan mereka.

Daun-daun yang mengering, menutupi tanah. Tak menyisakan satu ruang kosong pun untuk tanah menampakkan warnanya yang kecoklatan. Bau pohon pinus yang menusuk hidung semakin meringankan langkah keempat anak itu untuk terus masuk kedalam ratusan pohon pinus. Hingga akhirnya, mereka telah sampai di sebuah pondok tua yang ada di tengah hutan. Mereka berempat segera berlari menuju tempat itu.

"Ha ha, bodoh sekali Fugaku-sensei. Tak menemukan kita yang sembunyi di laboratorium," Kata Naruko, sang anak perempuan. Sai, si anak berambut hitam, meraih gembok tua yang menempel di pintu pondok. Dengan kunci yang didapatnya dari kantung seragam sekolah, dia melepaskan gembok itu dan membuka pintu pondoknya. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka, keempat anak tadi segera menghambur ke dalam. Kiba mengambil kertas yang memang mereka sediakan di sana. Anak berambut cokelat itu menggoreskan penanya ke atas kertas. Membentuk sebuah gambaran kecil desa tempat mereka tinggal. Tempat demi tempat ditandai dengan berbagai simbol. Tak lebih dari limat menit, dia telah selesai membuat peta tersebut. Dia memanggil teman-temannya yang sibuk sendiri disetiap sudut pondok.

"Lihat, lihat," Seru Kiba, "Kalau kita lewat belakang balai desa, kita bisa menghindari sekolah tanpa ketahuan dan sampai di tempat target sebelum siang nanti," Katanya.

"Tapi, itu jalan memutar, kan? Kenapa tidak lewat lapangan belakang sekolah saja?" Tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah simbol segitiga. Jarinya menelusuri garis dari sebuah tempat bersimbol lingkaran, melewati simbol segitiga, hingga berakhir di atas sebuah gambar tanda seru.

"Tidak. Tidak," Tolak Sai yang sedari tadi diam, "Kalau kita lewat lapangan, itu berarti kita akan melewati rumah Anko-sensei. Beliau tidak kelihatan di sekolah tadi, jadi kemungkinan besar beliau ada di rumahnya, bukan?"

"Persis," Seru Kiba begitu Sai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "Lagipula, jika melewati sekolah lagi, kemungkinan kita dikenali warga sekolah semakin besar. Lagipula, kau bilang kau mau mengetahui lebih jauh tentang tempat ini, Gaara?" Tanya Kiba menatap anak yang dulu pernah tinggal di Tsunagakure itu. Yang ditanya berpikir dalam diam. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk setuju saja dengan rencana teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya dua bulan itu.

Gaara memang seorang anak pindahan dari Tsunagakure. Dia pindah ke desa Konohagakure ini karena mengikuti ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai Mantri. Sedangkan ibunya? Gaara sendiri tak tahu di mana ibunya berada sekarang. Setelah ketahuan selingkuh setahun yang lalu, ayahnya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Dan hak asuh atas Gaara diberikan pada sang ayah.

"Lagipula, kalau kita lewat balai desa, kita bisa sekalian melihat pohon rambutan yang ada di sana. Sudah waktunya dipanen apa belum?" Tambah Naruko. Dia berjalan ke arah sebuah bilik yang ada di pondok itu, dan mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaus yang sudah disiapkan di dalam pondok. Rok biru tuanya diganti dengan celana training selutut. Rambutnya yang semula digeraikan, diikat menjadi satu oleh anak perempuan itu. Ketika dia keluar, dilihatnya teman-temannya pun sudah berganti baju. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah siap, Naruko, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara segera meninggalkan pondok mereka. Dengan sebuah tas yang disandang di bahu masing-masing, mereka berjalan melalui tempat yang berlawanan dari arah mereka datang semula. Langkah kaki mereka cepat, seakan mereka diburu oleh waktu.

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah air terjun kecil, Naruko terdiam sejenak. Memandangi pantulan sinar matahari yang dikembalikan oleh air berwarna hijau itu. Membentuk sebuah pelangi indah di sana.

"Naruko, cepat. Nanti keburu siang," Teriak Kiba. Naruko segera berlari menyusul ketiga temannya yang berjalan jauh di depan.

"Kalau sudah selesai nanti, kita mampir dulu di air terjun itu, ya," Kata Naruko tenang.

"Iya, iya," Kata Kiba tanpa menoleh pada Naruko yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Kaki keempat murid Konohagakure Junior High School itu menyusuri tanah kecoklatan yang tak jarang becek karena tadi malam turun hujan hingga subuh. Mereka tak mengacuhkan pemandangan-pemandangan asri yang terhampar setiap mereka melewati tempat demi tempat. Wajah mereka menyiratkan keseriusan, ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara selama perjalanan singkat itu, hingga akhirnya, sebuah gedung beratapkan daun rumbia menyambut mereka begitu mereka keluar dari hutan. Segera mereka mengendap-endap melewati bawah jendela Balai Desa. Di dalam balai desa, tengah ada rapat, itulah yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Naruko saat sesekali dia menguping pembicaraan di dalam sana.

"Sst. Cepat Naruko," Bisik Kiba yang sudah jauh di depan. Naruko mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul sahabat semasa kecilnya itu. Nyaris saja dia ketahuan gara-gara tadi hampir jatuh karena kakinya terantuk batu kecil. Jika saja Kiba tak menolongnya, mungkin saja dia sudah jatuh dengan mencium tanah.

Keempat anak tadi melewati belakang-belakang rumah orang yang umumnya ditutupi semak. Hingga akhirnya…,

"Itu dia," Seru Sai. Dia menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang dihiasi dengan puluhan buah mangga yang siap untuk dijemput dari tangkainya. Kiba segera melepaskan tas dan sandalnya, kemudian berlari ke arah pohon mangga dan memanjatinya. Sedangkan Naruko mengumpulkan berbagai macam benda-benda yang sekiranya bisa dipakai untuk melempari buah itu. Sai mengikuti kegiatan Kiba. Dengan sigapnya, dia naik ke atas pohon mangga. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan teman-teman satu gengnya itu. Dia memunguti buah mangga yang dijatuhkan Kiba dan Sai dari atas pohon. Dimasukkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya.

"An, itu. Di samping siku kananmu itu. Sudah matang itu," Tunjuk Naruko bersemangat pada Sai. Sai menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Dan, dia segera memetik buah musiman itu, kemudian menjatuhkannya.

Hampir satu jam mereka memetik buah mangga yang bukan milik mereka tersebut. Mereka tak khawatir akan ketahuan walaupun persis di dekat pohon mangga itu ada sebuah rumah. Karena mereka yakin, Fugaku-sensei, pemilik rumah itu, tak akan tahu mereka ada di dekat rumahnya.

Rumah Fugaku-sensei yang menyendiri dan ada di ujung desa, menguntungkan mereka. Karena, tak ada satupun orang yang lalu lalang di jalan di depan rumah tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba…,

"Woy. Kalian sedang apa?" Teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah Fugaku-sensei. Membuat keempat sekawan itu seketika berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. Kiba dan Sai segera melompat turun dari pohon, sedangkan Naruko dan Gaara berlari ke arah semak setelah mengumpulkan mangga dan memungut tas dan sendal milik Kiba dan Sai.

"Sialan kau, Sai. Kau bilang tidak ada orang di rumah Fugaku-sensei," Gerutu Kiba waktu mereka berempat telah bersembunyi di balik semak. Sai menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Fugaku-sensei hanya tinggal berdua bersama Sasuke, kan?"

"Jangan-jangan itu Sasuke. Dia bolos juga, kali," Tebak Gaara.

"Iya, iya. Sasuke juga paling sedang bolos seperti kita-kita," Tambah Naruko menyetujui tebakan Gaara. Kiba memandangi Sai, Naruko dan Gaara bergantian. Ragu, "Ya sudah, Naruko. Kamu cek sana. Kamu tanya dia, apa dia sungguhan bolos seperti kita juga atau tidak?"

"Gila kamu, Kiba. Kamu kira aku mau mati bunuh diri apa? Kalau ketahuan Sasuke aku bolos, terus dia melaporkan sama ayahnya, bagaimana?" Tolak Naruko keras.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ada kita yang menemani kamu kalau kamu dihukum. Kita bertiga tidak mungkin membiarkan kamu dihukum sendirian," Kali ini Sai yang ikut meyakinkan Naruko. Naruko memandangi teman-temannya ragu.

"Kenapa justru aku yang disuruh, sih? Kenapa bukan kamu saja, Kiba? Atau kamu, Sai. Gaara juga," Naruko membela diri. Kiba dan Sai memandangi Naruko dengan tatapan nakal, "Bukankah Sasuke suka sama kamu, Naruko,"

"Bodoh kalian. Masa hanya seperti itu saja lantas aku yang disuruh? Aku tidak mau," Tolak Naruko keras. Tapi, dengan bujukan ketiga temannya, Naruko akhirnya mau juga. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan hati yang berat. Dapat dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di halaman rumahnya yang tak berpagar. Matanya melotot marah karena buah mangganya diambil tanpa izin.

"Naruko?" Tanya Sasuke saat anak perempuan itu berjalan pelan kearahnya. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat menghadapi gadis yang dia sukai.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku, ya. Aku mengambil mangga kamu. Tapi, aku heran, kenapa kamu ada di sini? Kamu bolos juga, ya?" Tanya Naruko begitu dia ada di depan sang pemuda. Sasuke bingung mau bilang apa. Amarahnya tak jadi meluap begitu tahu Naruko adalah salah satu orang yang mengambil buah mangganya.

"Tidak, Naruko. Aku memang tidak sekolah dari tadi pagi. Aku sedang demam," Kata Sasuke pelan, "Memangnya kamu tidak sadar aku tidak sekolah, Naruko?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ke sekolah hanya sebentar. Mengisi absen saja. Setelah itu keluar lagi," Aku Naruko jujur. Sasuke mengiyakan dalam hati karena dia ingat, Naruko dan ketiga temannya adalah orang yang tidak pedulian pada suasana sekitar. Jujur saja, Sasuke sempat menyesal suka sama Naruko yang sedikit bengal dan tomboy. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur sayang, dia sulit sekali menghilangkannya.

"Kamu mau melaporkan aku sama ayahmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruko menghamburkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menggigiti bibir bawahnya grogi. Dia juga sebenarnya mau ngelaporin hal itu sama Bapaknya kalau saja Naruko bukan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, apa dia setega itu pada orang yang dia sukai?

"Tentu saja, tidak Naruko. Lebih baik kamu kembali saja ke sekolah, sementara masih jam sepuluh. Nanti kalau kamu ketahuan ayahku tidak ada di sekolah, bahaya kamu," Ancam Sasuke.

"Sungguh, Sasuke? Kamu tidak akan melaporkannya dengan ayahmu? Wah, terima kasih ya, Sasuke," Kata Naruko cerah. Dia memegangi tangan Sasuke sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya. Membuat jantung Sasuke memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah Sasuke merona merah menahan luapan rasa girangnya. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang di wajah pucatnya.

Tapi, belum ada semenit, Naruko sudah melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berlari menjauh sambil berseru, "Tapi, aku tidak mau kembali ke sekolah, Sasuke. Aku ingin bolos hari ini. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mau merahasiakan hal ini dari ayah kamu, ya,"

Seketika, senyum di wajah Sasuke luntur dalam hitungan detik. Menyesal dia tak mengajak Naruko berbincang dengannya sedikit lebih lama setelah tahu Naruko tak kembali ke sekolah lagi. 'Duh, bodohnya aku ini,' Umpat Sasuke berkali-kali.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Fugaku-sensei yang ditemani dengan _rotan_ kesayangannya telah siap menghadang Naruko, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara. Matanya menatap garang keempat sekawan yang tak pernah jera walaupun sudah lama kenal dengan rotannya. Tapi, karena empat sekawan itu sudah terbiasa, mereka tak merasa gentar lagi. Liam pukulan di kaki setiap anak. Di depan kelas pula. Sudah jadi tontonan tiap hari untuk teman-teman sekelas mereka berempat.

Tapi, taruhan, seminggu lagi pasti mereka akan berbuat bengal lagi. Tak ada kata jera di kamus keempat sekawan itu. Ayah Naruko bahkan sudah angkat tangan tiap kali dia menerima surat dari sekolah. Dia menyerahkan semuanya pada pihak sekolah saja. Terserah anaknya mau dipukuli dengan rotan, atau malah diskors, dia tak peduli lagi. Sebab, dia memang tahu, anaknya memang susah diatur.

Kalau Ibu Kiba lain lagi. Jika sampai didengarnya Kiba berbuat seperti itu, rotan kedua telah menunggunya di rumah. Tapi, entah mengapa itu tak membuat anak laki-laki tunggalnya itu jera. Sudah banyak bekas merah karena rotan dikaki juga punggungnya, tapi dia tak mau berhenti jua berbuat bengal. Ibunya bahkan pernah membawa anak itu ke orang pintar. Agar Kiba tidak bengal lagi. Tapi, semua usahanya sia-sia. Kiba tetaplah Kiba. Takkan bisa berubah menjadi Shino atau Shikamaru.

Sedangkan ayah Gaara? Semula, dia mengurut dada dan nyaris terkena penyakit jantung dadakan begitu tahu anaknya berubah semenjak pindah ke Konohagakure. Tapi, single parent itu segera mengerti, ini semua juga karena faktor orang tua Gaara yang tidak lengkap. Bapaknya yang terus bekerja, tentu saja tak punya waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan anak tunggalnya tersebut.

Sai beruntung lagi. Ayahnya tak pernah mengacuhkan hal seperti itu. Ayahnya pernah ditanya, kenapa dia acuh tak acuh pada anaknya sendiri. Dan ayah Sai menjawab, "Saya dulu juga bengal. Bahkan lebih bengal dari Sai. Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan, Air cucuran atap itu jatuhnya ke pelimbahan juga?" Jadi, ayah Sai juga pernah merasakan bagaimana senangnya saat remaja dulu. Bersenang-senang, dimarahi, dipukuli, bermain, dan akhirnya jatuh cinta. Ayah Sai juga berkata, "Asal Sai nilainya baik-baik saja, saya tak masalah,". Ya, selama ini, Sai selalu masuk lima besar di kelasnya. Hanya sifatnya saja yang membuat para guru _geregetan_.

"Kalian ini," Setelah puas memberi masing-masing hadiah untuk keempat sekawan, Fugaku-sensei memulai ceramahnya, "Kalian tahu, sekolah itu untuk menuntut ilmu. Bukan hanya mengisi absen lalu keluar dari sekolah,"

"Tapi Sensei. Kenapa kita harus menuntut ilmu? Ilmu kan tak punya salah. Bukannya orang yang dituntut itu adalah untuk orang yang salah saja?" Celetuk Kiba. Anak satu ini memang suka sekali _guyon_. Meskipun saat itu keadaan tak mendukung sama sekali. Baginya, jika dunia tak ada _guyonan_ ataupun kelakaran, dunia ini tak ada warnanya.

"Diam kamu, Kiba. Bukan saatnya bercanda," Tegur Fugaku-sensei sangar. Sebagai seorang wali kelas Naruko dari kelas satu SMP hingga kelas tiga sekarang, dia termasuk guru yang setia. Saat Naruko kelas satu dulu, Anko-sensei angkat tangan menghadapi Naruko, Kiba dan Sai. Dan Fugaku-sensei lah yang menggantikan beliau. Kelas dua pun begitu, Iruka-sensei juga tak sanggup lagi menjadi wali kelasnya, dan lagi-lagi Fugaku-sensei yang menggantikan. Dan sekarang, kelas tiga. Fugaku-sensei pula yang jadi wali kelasnya. Sampai-sampai Kiba pernah berkata, "Aku melihat Bapak Bambu—Fugaku-sensei. Sekarangkan sudah merdeka. Jadi bambu gak dibutuhin lagi. Bukannya bambu runcing itu dipakai waktu zaman perang, ya?"

"Kalian tahu, sudah berapa kali kalian dihukum dalam sebulan ini?" Tanya Fugaku-sensei sangar. Naruko, Gaara, dan Kiba menunduk. Berbeda dengan Sai. Dia menjawab, "Sudah lima kali, Pak,"

"Nah, itu tahu. Kenapa tidak jera-jera juga?" Kata Fugaku-sensei keras. Sai menjawab lagi, "Ya iyalah saya tahu pak. Saya kan pernah SD. Pernah belajar hitung menghitung. Kalo saya tidak tahu, berarti saya tidak pantas sekolah SMP sekarang, _dong_,"

Rasanya, kepala Fugaku-sensei akan meledak saat itu juga. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan marah. Sedangkan keempat sekawan hanya cekikikan.

"Diam kalian semua. Kalian itu. Sudah bolos, mencuri pula," Kata Fugaku-sensei garang. Naruko memandangi Fugaku-sensei dengan tatapan protes, "Kami tidak mencuri _kok_, sensei. Kami hanya mengambil buah mangga di pohon. Itu saja_._ Masa sensei mengatakan kami mencuri?"

"Tapi, kalian mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, bukan? Itu namanya mencuri," Tegas Fugaku-sensei. Naruko memprotes lagi, "Tapi sekarang kami sudah tidak mencuri lagi, kan? Bukankah buah mangga itu punya sensei. Sensei sudah tau, berarti kami tidak mencuri,"

"Tapi, mengambil itu harus pakai izin dari yang punya, Naruko. Kalau tanpa izin itu namanya mencuri," Kata Fugaku-sensei gemas. Dia _geregetan_ juga dengan tiga orang anak yang ada di depannya. Memang, selama ini, ketiga anak itu selalu membuatnya naik darah. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang hanya ikut-ikutan, dan dia tidak pernah berani untuk membalas semua makiannya.

"Nah, itulah masalahnya, Sensei. Kami waktu itu ingin minta izin sama sensei. Tapi, karena waktu itu sensei ada di sekolah, sekaligus kami takut sama sensei, jadi kami tidak izin lewat visual. Tapi, lewat surat. Kami sudah menaruh surat minta izin di depan rumah sensei. Ya, tentu saja kami tidak tahu balasan sensei. Sensei tidak memberi surat balasan, sih," Elak Naruko. Dia memang menaruh sebuah surat di depan rumah Fugaku-sensei kemarin sebelum dia mengambil mangganya.

"Tapi, lihat kondisinya, Naruko. Waktu itu masih jam sekolah. Kalau kamu juga mintanya baik-baik sama sensei, sensei izinkan," Kata Fugaku-sensei lagi dengan geram.

"Lho? Memangnya sensei pernah memberi izin?" Kata Kiba ikut _nimbrung_ pembicaraan Fugaku-sensei dan Naruko, "Waktu kami minta izin pergi dari sekolah dulu, tidak dikasih. Waktu kami minta izin buat bawa _contekan_ juga bapak tidak diberi. Dari situlah kami yakin, sensei juga tidak memberi izin ke kami buat mengambil mangga sensei,"

Fugaku-sensei menepuk keningnya dengan frustasi. Entah karena dia yang bodoh, atau ketiga murid dihadapannya ini yang pandai berkelit. Dia tak tahu, 'Tuhanku. Ampuni dosaku, ya Tuhan,'

"Sudah selesai meratapnya, sensei?" Tegur Sai. Fugaku-sensei memandangi mereka dengan tatapan putus asa, "Sudah, sudah. Aku stres kalau menghadai kalian lebih lama lagi. Sana-sana. Kembali ke bangku kalian,"

Mendengarnya, keempat sekawan itu beryes-yes di dalam hati mereka. 'Ah, betapa menyenangkannya saat bolos,'

-Tamat-

Yo...

Semuanyo…

Gimana ceritanyo…

Jelek ato number uno…

Itu tergantung juo…

Sama kalian semuo…

Silakan kasih nasihat di kotak review, yo…


End file.
